Waiting for you
by ItestedGarrus'Reach
Summary: Simmons met Grif way before they even joined the Army. Grif doesn't remember and Simmons is mad. After a series of events Grif finally realizes what's going on. Sucky summary I know. Simmons/Griff. Rated M for mature content and language.


"Waiting for You"

A/N: I'm working on other fics while I wait for some inspiration so I can finish my Mass Effect fic. I went on an RvB marathon and while listening to some music in Spanish at work I got inspired to write this. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or RvB. They belong to the awesome creators at Bungie and Rooster Teeth. I just use the characters to make them do filthy, dirty things for me. Excuse me while I clean my nosebleed.

Simmons was lying in his bed. It was a cool night and the breeze coming in through the window felt really good on his face. He reached under his bed and pulled out a small wooden box and resting it on his chest. He sighed and ran a finger along the edges. He threw his legs off the bed and sat up leaning his upper body against the wall. Carefully he opened the box and stared inside. Thoughts flooded his mind and a frown came across his face.

_The wind was brushing against his face as he sat in the park bench. He was waiting for his friend. He had left him a note in his gym locker telling him he wanted to see him and talk to him after school. It had been a whole year since they had spoken and he really wanted to tell him how he felt. That day he waited there for two hours. Even when the wind got colder and the sky got darker, he would go back to the park to wait for him every day until the day he graduated._

Simmons relaxed on his bed resting the small wooden box on his chest. He folded his arms under his head and silently watched as the box moved up and down with each breath. He closed his eyes and he saw his face, the face of the boy who had become his best friend after a very unlucky day back in junior high.

_He was walking home from club activities when a group of older boys stopped him. They circled him and the leader of the group knocked his books to the floor. They were pushing him around calling him 'nerd', 'loser', and other offensive words his 12 year old mind couldn't yet comprehend. One of the boys lifted his arm and punched him in the face making his lips bleed. When he raised his fist to strike again they heard him. A boy yelled at them from across the street._

_ "Leave him alone you assholes!" He lowered his arms from his face to look at the boy who had dared interrupt them. The boy that was holding him released his grasp on him and he fell to the floor. He turned to look at the other boy who had already made his way across the street. _

_ "Who are you? His boyfriend?" The boys laughed and the shorter boy just stared at them. His hands clenched into fists. As the leader of the group approached him, the shorter boy swung his arm and his fist made contact with the older boys face. He stumbled back and on instinct returned the gesture. He punched the shorter boys tan face and he fell to the ground with a thud. He groaned and before he could get up the other two boys were on him. The boy on the ground covered his face with his arms as the other boys struck him and kicked him. After a few minutes the boys stopped beating him and walked off yelling obscenities in the wind. Simmons slowly stood up and walked towards the boy. He was frightened yet happy that this stranger had come to his rescue. He held out a hand and the shorter boy took it pulling on him to get back on his feet._

_ "Thank you…." It was all the nerdy boy could say. His face filled with tears when he saw his rescuers face. It was bloodied and he could see his eyebrow had been busted. The shorter tanned boy reached for the books on the ground and picked them up. He handed them to the very petite crying boy who took them with shaking hands. He reached for the backpack on his back and took out small handkerchief. He held the crying boys face and with the piece of cloth wiped the blood off his lips. _

From that day forth the two boys became friends. They would spend their lunch together and as much time after school as they could. They talked about everything and anything. The boy had told him that he had recently moved to the city with his sister. They had both been placed in the foster care system when their mother had abandoned them. Simmons felt like the luckiest boy in the world. At least until he got into high school. The boy had started to change. He made new friends, started talking to girls, and suddenly he stopped talking to him. He didn't want to be seen hanging out with a 'nerd'. The petite, nerdy boy was crushed. He thought he understood why he stopped talking to him. The other "popular" boys had started spreading rumors about them. But then one day when he was getting ready for gym class he saw the note. His heart pounded so hard he could swear the other boys could hear it. _"Meet me after school at the park bench. I want to talk to you. -Dex"_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Grif was sitting on the edge of the roof of red base, a cigarette in his right hand. Simmons walked up to him and smacked him upside the head. The orange clad soldier yelp and dropped his cigarette over the edge.

"What the fuck man? What'd you do that for?" Simmons crossed his arms and stared at him thru his visor. He could see the frustration in Grif's brown eyes. "That was my last cigarette you fukin' douche!"

"You shouldn't even be smoking! And what the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be patrolling not sitting here!" Simmons reached up for his helmet and pulled it off his head. His dark blond hair moved in the wind as he gave Grif another glare through his forest green eyes.

"Nothing ever happens around here! What am I supposed to be watching out for? Giant ants?" Grif yelled at him as he grabbed his helmet and stormed back inside the base.

"You're still an asshole." Simmons muttered under his breath. He slowly made his way down the ramp and once inside he tossed his helmet on the couch. He grabbed a book from the coffee table and plopped himself on the couch next to the helmet. Grif was somewhere in the kitchen. He could hear him shuffling through the refrigerator muttering something about there never being anything good to eat. Simmons began to read when he heard Sarge calling out for them from atop the red base roof. He put on his helmet as he made his way up the ramp.

_Sometime later:_

"I would just like to let everybody know that I suck. And that I'm a girl… and I like ribbons in my hair… and I want to kiss all the boys." Grif was annoyed that once again he was the one who had to embarrass himself. After the whole surrender ordeal they headed back to red base with a new medic. He really hoped that he was worth it because this was the last time he would ever put himself in the spotlight like that. After a series of mishaps and accidents, Sarge ordered Simmons and Grif to return the medic back to blue base. After ramming the warthog into him twice, Sarge decided it would be better to get rid of him. They were walking towards blue base with Doc when Simmons started berating Grif.

"What the hell Simmons? I haven't done anything! Why the fuck are you always bitching at me?" Grif was clearly annoyed. He pushed Doc onward and Simmons ran ahead of them.

"Because you left me waiting…" He whispered to himself as they reached blue base.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Simmons was pacing back and forth outside of the bases' infirmary. Grif was inside possibly dying. As much as he insulted the orange soldier he was really scared that he wouldn't make it. After volunteering for Sarge's experimental cyborg procedure the only thing he could do was convince Sarge to use his body parts to replace anything that had been damaged on Grif. He jolted when he heard Sarge step out of the room. He ran up to him and asked about his orange clad teammate. As he walked inside he noticed Donut sitting next to him stroking his hand.

"What the hell Donut? What are you… Never mind. Get out of here. I need to speak with Grif." Donut let go of his hand and stepped outside smirking at him as he walked past. Simmons walked behind him and closed the door. He walked towards the unconscious soldier and sat in the chair besides him. He placed his elbows on his knees and rested his face on his hands. He started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Grif." Simmons wiped his eyes and grabbed Grif's left hand. He looked over his body and noticed all the bruises and stitches. His mind flashed back to that boy who had rescued him. How his face had been full of bruises the following day.

"I never want anything bad to happen to you. I… I don't want to lose you again." He was crying softly when Grif's eyes started to open.

"What happened?" He tried to sit up but the pain all over his body made it impossible.

"Oh my God, Grif!" Simmons jumped up and without thinking he wrapped his arms around the orange soldier. "I thought you were going to leave me again." The orange soldier groaned in pain as he was squeezed. Simmons apologized and released his grip.

A few weeks had passed and Grif's stitches had been removed. Sarge was busy building a pair of robots for the blues so they had the day off. Grif was outside smoking when he heard Simmons yell at him. He went off about ruining his body again. Simmons really annoyed him but he could never really get mad at him. The very first time they met Grif had thought he looked familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He tried to ignore it but often found himself staring at his teammate when he thought he wasn't looking.

Night fell across the canyon and Grif was out on patrol duty again. He was walking around the base when he heard a soft sob coming out of Simmons' window. He peeked in and saw the maroon soldier sitting on his bed with his knees to his chest. He was staring at a piece of paper.

"What a pussy." Grif stepped away from the window but his heel hit a rock and it sent him crashing on the floor. He yelled as he rolled down the small slope at the side of the building.

Simmons heard Grif yelling outside his window and jumped out of his bed. He put the letter he was holding down and ran outside. As he turned to the other end of the building he saw Grif standing up dusting himself off. He walked closer and his eyes widened when he saw his lips were bleeding.

"Fuck!" Grif groaned and limped towards Simmons. "I think I broke my ankle." Simmons closed the distance between them and pulled the end of his under shirt to clean the blood of Grif's lips as he held his chin with the other hand.

"Hmm. I guess I should return the favor." He said to himself as Grif stared at him in confusion. Simmons wrapped his arm around his waist and helped the orange clad soldier back into the base. As they entered Simmons' room he helped him take off his helmet. He walked him towards the bed and helped him sit.

"Let me see you ankle." Simmons kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his leg. Grif groaned and removed the rest of his armor as Simmons inspected his injured leg. He was sitting there in his underpants and he felt goosebumps as Simmons' hand rubbed around his ankle. Simmons looked up and saw Grif licking the dry blood off his lips.

"I can't believe you Grif. It's like you find every opportunity to get hurt. You _really_ go out of your way to avoid work don't you?" Simmons was wrapping a bandage around his ankle now.

"Man seriously, why are you always insulting me?" Simmons stood up and stared down at Grif.

"Just shut up and don't move. I'll be right back. I need some stuff from the infirmary. Simmons walked out the door and Grif leaned his body back against the wall. He felt something under his hand and picked it up. It was the paper he saw him reading earlier. He opened it and his eyes grew wide. He could see tiny circular stains etched around the paper. Grif knew it was tears that had been soaked up by the paper. He was still sitting there staring at the note when Simmons walked in with some more bandages.

"I'm sorry Richard. I'm sorry about everything." Simmons looked up and saw Grif trying to stand up. He turned around and walked towards Grif pushing him back down to the bed.

"Don't get up you idiot. If you put pressure on it the swelling won't go down." Grif ignored him and pushed himself back to his feet. He took a step towards Simmons and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Simmons broke out of his embrace in surprise.

"What the fuck…" He didn't finish his sentence when he noticed the note in Grif's possession. He felt a not in his throat. He was scared of what was about to happen.

"I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you. You look so different."

It was true. He had changed. He had grown taller and his body was now lean and muscular compared to the petite form he had when they had first met. He was so angry at him but when he heard his friend had been drafted he went to the nearest recruiting office and signed up for service. He hoped he would find him and demand an answer to why he hadn't shown up that day. When he actually ended up here with him he couldn't believe it. He wanted to yell so many things at him but when he realized he didn't recognize him he just let it go. In his anger towards him he lashed out insults towards him every chance he could. It really never made him feel any better. He was mad that he had stopped being his friend and he was mad that he hadn't shown up. But most of all, he was mad that for 3 years he waited for him in that spot and here he was and he didn't remember him.

"Yeah, I don't look like a nerd anymore. Sorry if that disappoints you." Simmons voice was low with a hint of sadness in it. "What happened to you Grif?" His tone of voice changed to anger. "You stood me up. You tell me that you really want to see me and that you want to talk to me and then you just… you just don't show up?" His hands clenched into fists.

"Simmons you still look like a nerd." Grif chuckled. He sat down on the bed and rested his head on the wall. "That day our foster parents decided they didn't want us anymore and child services picked me and my sister up after school to take us away. Later that week we ended up in Hawaii with new foster parents. I was so angry. That day… I wanted to tell you I was sorry. I… I wanted us to be friends again. You were the only one who really cared about me." He chuckled again. "You were the only true friend I ever had. Everyone else… Well, they were assholes." Simmons cracked a smile to the comment and sat next to him on the bed. His tears were now running down his cheeks.

Simmons could feel his heart pounding hard on his chest. All these years he had resented him. He always thought he had played some sort of cruel joke on him. He pictured him hiding somewhere off in the distance just watching, waiting to see how long he would sit there. He was about to say something when his lips were caught in a kiss. His eyes grew wide as brown eyes stared into his. He could feel the heat of his lips as they moved across his own. Simmons couldn't help closing his eyes and letting the feeling rush over him. All the anger and sadness he felt was gone. He felt Grif push him down against the bed. Instinctively he reached for the back of his neck and pulled him closer running his hands thru his soft brown hair. Simmons pulled his legs up on the bed and felt the weight of the other soldier on his chest.

Grif couldn't explain the feeling that came over him. He had always wondered what had happened to that boy he had secretly fallen in love with all those years ago and suddenly it turned out he had been right there with him all this time. That day he had planned to tell him he wanted to be with him. That he didn't care what the others said and that he regretted turning his back on him. When the rumors started he got scared and reacted the only way he knew. He abandoned him, just like his mother had abandoned him and his sister when things got complicated. He could feel Simmons' heart beat on his chest. He broke their kiss and gently traced his jaw and neck with his lips. Simmons opened his eyes and pushed him back.

"I waited for you on that bench everyday for 3 years." Tears were starting to form in his eyes. He could see the hurt glare on Grif's eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Grif started to get up when Simmons grabbed his arms. He pulled him down and kissed him. This time it was Grif who was surprised.

"I will always wait for you, Dex." Simmons pushed his tongue into Grif's mouth. Grif ran his hands up Simmons' chest and pulled the bloodied undershirt up his arms pulling away from the kiss only to allow the shirt to pass over his face. He pressed his lips against his as he dropped the shirt on the ground. He traced soft kisses down his neck and chest as he reached down pulling on Simmons' boxers. He could feel himself getting hard.

"I've waited for you so long. Please don't ever leave me again." Simmons' breath was getting heavier. He reached up and pulled on Grif's shirt until it came off and landed on the floor. He reached for the edge of his boxers and started to pull them down. His arms began to shake and Grif looked up at him. "I… I'm sorry. I've never done this before."

"It's ok. Neither have I." Grif helped him finish taking of his boxers and winced when he felt a pain on his injured ankle as he put pressure on it.

"No, I mean I've never done any of this. With anyone. Ever." Simmons' face flushed as Grif looked up at him with a smile. "I was waiting for you." Grif ran his hands across Simmons' chest. He reached for Simmons' legs and spread them as he settled in between them. He leaned forward and started sucking on his neck when he once again felt a sharp pain stab at his injured ankle. He let out a small yelp and leaned off to the side using his upper body strength to avoid putting any more pressure on his foot. Simmons sat up and forced Grif to lie on his back.

"You're injured…" Grif was about to complain but Simmons cut him off pressing his lips on his. "Let me help you feel better." Simmons traced the muscles on Grif's abdomen with his tongue as he made his way down to his throbbing area. He kissed the inside of his thighs and with his hands he massaged his well toned stomach. Simmons was amazed that for a guy who ate all day and never exercised his body was very well sculpted. Simmons ran his tongue up his thigh and made his way towards Grif's eager member. He ran his tongue up his shaft resting his lips on the tip. He paused there listening to Grif's heavy breathing. When he felt Grif lift his head he opened his lips and took him inside his mouth. It was a strange sensation but not unpleasant at all. He never pictured himself doing anything like this. He sucked and licked moving his mouth up and down Grif's hard member. With one of his hands he grasped the bottom and moved it in rhythm with his mouth to avoid taking him in too deep. He could feel Grif's member begin to throb harder and he knew he was about to release. He paused and waited for the moment to pass. He looked up at Grif and could see the frustration in his face. He moved up to his face level and stared into his eyes.

"It's my turn to make you wait." Simmons gave Grif a wicked glare and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips. He stood up and grabbed the clothes on the floor. As he stood there putting on his boxers he could hear Grif curse under his breath. He opened the door to his room and stepped outside sporting a grin that could be seen all the way from earth. He was happy that he didn't have to wait for his friend anymore.

A/N: I know I made the ending crappy but it was getting real _long_. Bow chika bow wow. Lol. Depending on the reviews I might make a 2nd chapter. For now please be kind and rewind… I mean, review.


End file.
